bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Everton
Background Edwin Evertin, who’s bored of everyday life, wants at least something fun to do. He even claims that if he can sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games. Every since he was little he was challgening people to game and competitions and he never lost except one time. When he was 15 he challgened a girl about his age to game of tag if should could touch him once in 24 hours- she won. The girl won with 26 seconds to spare and edwin was amazed this was the first time he ever lost. He wanted a rematch. She told him that she had to go far away and she probably would not be coming back. She said she would buy him one thing to remeber her by. She bought him a pair of headphones and was on her way. That was not good enough for edwin he followed her to a forest and witnessed something that was going to change his life forever. While she was walking in the forest she was attacked and killed by a hollow. She was screaming for help but he just sat there and watched, her screams are now permanently etched into his soul. He was so terrified he sat there for 20 minutes after she stopped moving, slowly he crawled over to her dead body. He sat next to the body for hours crying until finally someone found him, it was Kylar Blackwolf. He didn't say anything just put a note on the ground. For a short while he didn't even look at it, he even almost left it there, but he had a feeling it would lead to endless fun. Once he opened it the note read:"If you dont want to have to cry because you are weak ever again go to this address" followed by a address. He left that dreaded forest leaving nothing behind but foot prints and a unmarked grave... Appearance Edwin is small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11") despite his attempts to appear taller. He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Ed's eyes, too, are gold colored. Edwin wears a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is a Flamel. It is likely that Edward fashioned this cloak for himself, as he needs to repair it often. He seems particularly partial to black and will nearly always dress in black trousers and some sort of black shirt under his coat. In his usual outfit, Edwin primarily wears a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges. The jacket is connected at the top with a button, and falling slightly short of waist-length, making it possible to see his black shirt. He also wears a wide brown leather belt. As part of his attempts to seem taller, Edward is rarely seen without his elevator shoes - black leather boots with thick, red soles. Additionally, he frequently wears white gloves when in public to conceal the fact that his right arm is artificial. Edwin's right arm and left leg below the knee are artificial, he can move them like any other limb and they are made out of metal that can be shaped/strengthend by reasitu. Personality He appears to enjoy challenges, he is quite intelligent and his power gives him amazing strength which makes most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off. He is also very lazy and will fall asleep and ver unconvient times and will snore loudly. Fullbring: Elemental tinker Edwins fullbring allows him to take souls and create elements with them. He can then manipulate these elements in many different ways. Depending on what element he is make or just made the symbole on his head phones changes to represent the element. Abilities Burning soul type: utility Cost: medium Range: Short Stat: SEI Edwin makes the soul in a odject vibrate the atoms in a odject, this added enegry makes the odject ignite and he can use this to peform manipulations. Soul of ice Type: utility Cost: medium Range:short Stat: SEI Edwin uses souls to steal water vapour from his surroundings and condense it into ice which can be used for manipulations. Rock solid Type: utility Cost:medium Range:short Stat:SEI Edwin reconstructs the carbon atoms in a odject making it stone he then can manipulate this new stone. Manipulations Basic Level 15 Icicles: Edwin takes any nearby ice and shapens it into ice spikes and flings them at the target. The ice spikes can come in varius shapes and sizes but edwin cannot control the sizes. The bigger ther are the slower but more powerful the become and the smaller the faster but weaker they become. Normal Level 25 Flaming attack: As edwin is kicking kicking or punching he can use fire to propel his arm/leg forward faster dealing more damage for one attack. when he uses it no matter what the attack will be a complete motition and he can only use this every 3 attacks. Rock smash: Edwin forms rocks around his fist and punchs the ground jagged rock pillers will shoot out of the ground in a stright line for ten meters. This attack can only be used once every three minutes and is slow and really only works when the opponent cannot move. Adept level 40 Dragons roar: Edwin gathers fire in front of his mouth and condenses it he then gathers air in his mouth and relases it onto the fire. the result is a 6 meter long fire shaped cone infront of him. this attack takes time to gather and condense the fire and the air. Ice geyser: Freezing the ground in front of him, Edwin creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. Level 50 Phoenix down: Edwin takes a large mass of fire and forms it into a phoenix, it then flys at the opponent and explodes on impact with anything. It is very agile and can deal tons of damage on a direct hit. This manipulation takes a lot out of edwin and can only be used a couple time in a fight. Utility level 30 Frozen tomb: '''Edwin incases his opponent in ice immobilizing them, the ice can be broken with enough force and is very weak to fire. '''Wall of earth: Edwin forces the ground up in walls that can block attacks/ soften any blows he can have muptile walls up at once to block many attacks or stop one large one. Stats Class/level: AD-2 HAN:7 REI:7 HAK:7 SEI:10 BUK:8 HOH:13 Total:52 Base:50 Earned:2 Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive